


shot through the heart

by ElasticElla



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Laser Tag, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In the latest attempt to look like a regular school, Alaric sets up a field trip to the local laser tag facility.(Look, it was laser tag or a museum, and one of them has a bar.)
Relationships: Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from bon jovi's you give love a bad name

“Yay, I love pretending to be normal,” Lizzie drawls as the bus slows down. 

“Hey, at least we aren’t picking up trash,” bird brain boy says.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “Well with that mop on your head-”

“We’re here!” Hope exclaims the moment the bus doors open, Josie giggling into her fist. Lizzie smiles at her sister, supposes she has been mocking the flammable fail bird pretty hard today. 

“Welcome to Laser Blaze,” a thirty-something woman says with zero inflection. 

Her Dad isn’t discouraged though, wearing his wide grin as he tells her, “We’re the Salvatore School, we booked the maze for three o’clock.” 

The girl sighs, “Right this way.” 

If Lizzie didn’t already have an epic life plan prepared, she might aspire to work customer service like that. MG is talking about the ray and laser guns on the walls and history because apparently they changed, and god how did she end up friends with such a nerd. 

The woman’s going over the rules for the maze, and Lizzie barely conceals a snort when she says running isn’t allowed. They’ll be lucky if running is all they do. The real question is who will cause the most damage: the vampires by flashing around the maze, the werewolves with their predisposition to jump on everything, or the witches casting spells (Lizzie herself has four different tripping spells ready). 

“-no photography is allowed in the maze-” 

And isn’t that convenient? Unless they break stuff, they’ll seem like normal teenagers. Then again, normal teens break stuff all the time, so really they should have free rein of the place. 

Monotone lady finally finishes her spiel and they get randomized numbers to split in two teams. Putting on her vest for the blue team, Lizzie notes Rafael and most of his pack are on her team, and she grins. It’s always nice to play on the winning team. 

Josie and Hope end up on the yellow team, but they also get the feathered fail, so it evens things out. She notices her Dad isn’t putting on a vest, spotting him and Dorian at the pathetic bar in the corner. Her Dad catches her eye then, and she waves trying to look angelic over plotting destruction. 

The door to the maze opens with cheesy sci-fi music, MG humming along, and their half heads to the blue corner. There’s a recording talking about the rules again, and they really don’t want people running. 

“Alright, so I’ll use my speed and scout out the best-” 

“Ey, who put you in charge?” 

“’Cause you can-” 

“BEGIN!” the speakers suddenly boom and the lights go out. It’s still bright enough to see with the glowing emblems they’re supposed to defend, so Lizzie decides against a sight-brightening spell. (Not to mention that could go horribly if there’s any flashes of light.)

Everyone splits at once, plans be damned, and Lizzie saunters behind them, doesn’t mind playing defense today. She hits one, two, three of the opposing team, sending them back to their corner to recharge, adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

There’s a red neon scoreboard on the far wall, and they’re already a thousand points up, are going to cream the little-

Satan herself appears out of no where, shoving her up against a partition. 

“What the-” _fuck_ , is lost into Penelope’s mouth as the girl kisses her. Penelope should taste like brimstone and treason, not sticky bubblegum lipgloss. Lizzie’s about to shove her away, can feel her smirk, and instead she pulls her closer, isn’t giving her the satisfaction. 

The smirk isn’t pressed against her lips anymore, and Lizzie’s thinking victory when her tongue slips in her mouth. Lizzie’s blaming it all on the evil temptress, probably some special witch succubus, that’s the only thing that would explain how her whole face is tingling with heat racing down her spine even though-

“We can’t do this,” Lizzie says, breaking for air. 

Penelope’s smirk comes back, as she leans in, and Lizzie can’t help looking down at those shiny lips. “Afraid I’ll make your sister cry again?” 

“I’ll make you cry,” Lizzie snaps back without thought. (She is never, _ever_ , telling Josie about this.)

Penelope leans in close, lips brushing against her ear as she whispers, “Bring it baby.” 

Then the devil in red’s backing up suddenly, and Lizzie’s vest vibrates as she’s hit. Penelope is gone, laughter tinkling over her shoulder, and Lizzie groans, leaning against the foam wall for another moment. 

_Fuck_.


End file.
